Kelly's Uprise
by DraggyW
Summary: One Nordic girl, becomes the Dragonborn and tries to find and kill Miraak, for taking something very precious, away from her. Her long-time journey begins, but, will she be able to break the Ice..? Is she capable of being someone that people can look up to and follow? What unique things does this one girl have? Well, she will be a good slayer, alright.


It was just like an ordinary morning, everything was quiet. But all of the sudden, an old rusty wooden door opened, and a lightly armed man appeared.

"Wake up, a long day ahead!" Said the man whilst unlocking the cell door.

"Wh..wh..where am I?" Kelly stressfully replied "What is this place!"

The man went inside the cell and locked the rusty iron door behind him. He crouched and then carelessly slapped Kelly. Her face went red, and she started crying..

"Don't worry, little girl.. No one will hear you scream here, this room is five meters below ground.." He said, and started laughing "I am Ardhul, a high elv, now, rest a few more hours"

He threw Kelly on the ground and went out of the cell, locking it after him.. After a few moments, the old rusty wooden door was closed.

"Who the hell are you, I want to speak with my family! Did you hear me, you bastard!" She had yelled and yelled, but yet got no reply.

She then sighed and went back to sleep.. As she slept, time flied by, by the moment she wake up, it was already half past seven. Meanwhile, upstairs, Ardhul ran a magic shop. He sold destructive magic, maybe because that was the only thing he was good at.. A few minutes later, the sounds of a horse could be heard, and at a minute's notice, the door to the shop opened and a man arrived, dressed up in a standard Whiterun guard uniform.

"Greetings, and welcome. How may I help you.." Ardhul said and frowned "So.. You are a guard.."

"Hold on, I think I know you from somewhere.. You are coming with me, right now!" The guard said, taking his sword out.

An evil smile appeared on Ardhul's face. He then took his dagger, and ran towards the guard, and stabbed him with anger.. "Your remains will be returned to the king!" Ardhul then swiftly twisted the dagger.. Then he pulled the daggar out of the guard's body and mashed it towards the man's skull, breaking it apart.

Then all of the sudden, an old Nordic lady entered the shop.. "You are too harmful for the environment, Ardhul. You have crossed my borders.. Its time for this to end" She said, as an magical orb started forming in her hands..

"What the.." Ardhul suprisngly screamed "In the name of Talos, stop this already, Murphy. Can't take more of your little scary jokes!"

The magical orb in her hands was becoming much and much more solid.. "At some point, I managed to calm myself, but now you are too harmful to everyone near you.. You have not yet seen what I am capable of doing to you, but you will, soon.." The lady screamed with anger, while moving the orb in her hands.. A moment later, Ardhul became nothing but a stack of vampiric dust. After that, the old lady opened the hatch leading to the room in which Kelly was imprisioned.. She opened the door to her cell and let her out..

"Who are you people, why am I here.." Kelly spoke "Please, help me!" as she went out of her cage. They both sat on some old chairs near.

"You are the one, Kelly, you are the Dragonborn.. Look, you are maybe just an Innocent teenager, but you have power to change the world!" The old lady held Kelly's arms "My name is Murphy, and now im going to take you to Whiterun, now."

"Who is this monster, Ardhul?" Kelly was worried, "And where are my parents?! I demand answers, now!"

"Ardhul was once the Riften king, but he faked his own death just to get away from the vampire hunters" Murphy said "And your parents, were kidnapped by Miraak's Cultists, and I wont discuss about that now.. We need to get moving"

Then Murphy led Kelly outside, to her horse, they both got on and started traveling to Whiterun..

"Here you go" Murphy said, giving Kelly 1000 septims "You will need to buy yourself equipment, and aswell, rent a room in the local pub."

Then Kelly got off the horse, she looked at the pub for awhile, turned around and saw that Murph wasn't there anymore.. Kelly entered the pub, everyone looked at her in a weird way..

"Would you like to rent a room, little girl?" Arzaa asked, and Kelly positiviely nodded "That would be twenty-five septims, and the room on the right will be yours for one night!"

Kelly placed the money on the table and then went to her room that she just rented for one night.. She unpacked her stuff, and then went to nap..


End file.
